Fairy Girls Cafe
by TabbyCatxoxo
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is just an ordinary academy student with extraordinary abilities. Of course she didn't realize her full potential until she just so happened to stop at The Fairy Tail Café and meet Natsu Dragneel. Now Lucy must find the other fairy girls and convince them to join her team to defeat the dark mages. After all it's hard to save the world, when you're falling in love.
1. The Fairy Tail Cafe

_Chapter 1: The New Girl_

_Lucy: the leader_

_Lisanna: the natural_

_Levy: the smart one_

_Wendy: the cute one_

_Juvia: the wise one_

My name is Lucy Heartfilia and this is my story. Okay pause I'm totally kidding, this isn't a tragic story of kidnapping, murder, or even of me falling in love with a gorgeous vampire who just so happens to sparkle in the sunlight. Nope my story is a bit more complex but maybe less extreme depending on how you see the world. Oh great I'm rambling again well I guess I better go ahead and start off with how this whole thing started; My first day at Fairy Academy and the day I just so happen to run into Natsu Dragneel.

Okay maybe it wasn't that I just so happened to run into him, more along the lines of tackling him to the ground but believe me if a bucket of water spilled all over you on your first day of high school you would want to tackle whoever is responsible too plus the two of us were already acquainted in a way, thanks to Fairy Tail. Okay maybe what he did isn't so bad in retrospect considering what happened after my first day.

_RING, RING, RING!_

I groaned in annoyance at my alarm clock went off. I tapped the snooze button twice to completely stop the alarm from going off for today and decided to get ready for school. I hopped in the shower as I thought about all that happened in my life to get to this point.

Today I would be starting a new school, Fairy Academy with my best friend, Levy. Before I went to this snobby all girls finishing school in Hibiscus Town but ever since my parents died I couldn't afford to go to school anymore and my dad's company, The Heartfilia Concern was bought out to the highest bidder.

Now I live alone in a studio like apartment on Strawberry Street in Magnolia.

Now I know what you're thinking, how can a first year student afford her own home? Well the answer is simple. My dad was smart enough to have some money set aside for me before the company collapsed and my aunt Diana Lobster and her family send me a decent check every month for bills and food, but I would need to get a job soon and keep my grades up. I still talk to my cousin Michelle Lobster every so often. _Maybe I could go job hunting with Levy after school?_

I stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a white towel and my hair still a bit damp, teeth brushed, and face washed. I used the towel to dry my body and slipped on the uniform a gray pinstriped skirt that stops above the knees, a white short sleeved dress shirt, a blue striped tie, and a light yellow sleeveless sweater. (A/n: think of fairy tail ova 2 for how everyone dresses at school). I brushed my hair and put it in my signature hairstyle, the top half of my hair in a side ponytail tied with a baby blue ribbon while the lower half hangs down. I put on the uniform required black knee socks and some brown dress shoes.

I grabbed my school bag and my clarinet packed safely in its case and headed out the front door.

"Oh can't forget my keys," I said grabbing my keys off of my desk. I put my house key around my neck as if it wore a necklace and checked my watch. It's currently 8:00 so school would start in about an hour.

Maybe I could stop and get a donut or something before school.

I started heading towards Fairy Academy's campus when a certain café caught my eyes. It was one of those small town cafés that just looked so homey and warm so I just had to step inside. Anna Kendrick's Cups "When I'm Gone" was playing on the radio. A beautiful girl with long white hair and sapphire blue eyes was up front, she looked to be a few years older than me actually.

"Hello there, my name is Mirajane, welcome to The Fairy Tail Café," said the white haired beauty with a sweet voice, "how may I help you." _She seemed sweet like honey, I wonder if that is the job's policy or if that is just how she is._

"Um I think I would just like a small coffee and a cream cheese Danish please," I replied looking around the café breathing in the sweet scent of delicious pastries and vanilla scented candles. Not many people were around just a few people here and there on their laptops and munching on breakfast pastries and sipping coffee probably supposed to be at work but utilizing the free wireless internet as a break from the office. I knew what that looked like.

"Mira, can I have a breakfast sandwich and an orange juice please," said a voice next to me causing me to look that way, "Hi there, I'm Natsu."

"I'm Lucy," I replied to the boy who looked around my age with gravity defying pink hair and eyes as dark as charcoal. He seemed to wear the Fairy Academy male uniform.

"Coming right up Natsu," Mirajane said placing my order in front of me.

I turned my attention to my food, added cream and sugar to my coffee and stirred it gently with the spoon Mira provided for me and took a bite out of my Danish.

My eyes widened in shock, "This is amazing," I thought aloud as I paused from my eating and quickly resumed to polishing off the whole pastry and toke a sip of my coffee.

Mira returned from the kitchen and smiled at me in gratitude as she placed Natsu's order in front of him.

"Isn't it though, Fairy Tail is the best," Natsu said devouring his meal in a food maniac fashion.

Mira giggled at his actions, they were obviously familiar with one and other.

"You must be a regular huh," I asked the seemingly starving boy still sipping on my coffee. Under different circumstances I might have found him attractive.

"Huh, you're a weirdo," Natsu said finished eating to look at me closely, "why do you wear that key around your neck like that?"

"I am so not a weirdo," I snapped, "and since you asked I saw it on a T.V. show alright, so I never lose it."

"Whatever you say Luigi," Natsu said drinking his juice as if he personally didn't give a damn.

"It's Lucy," I yelled then I just so happened to glance at a clock in the cafe, "holy crap, I'm going to be late for school if I don't leave now!"

"Well that will be $4.50 please," Mirajane stated.

I handed a 5 dollar bill to her and told her to keep the change as I ran out of the building.

"How generous," Mira joked placing the money in a cash register and started to clean the dishes.

"Man, she is such a weirdo," Natsu said.

"Well I believe it's safe to say she's the one we've been waiting for," Mira stated, "Shouldn't you be heading to school as well, Natsu?"

"I'll just tell gramps that I got held up by some monster or something," Natsu replied nonchalantly.

Suddenly a demonic aura surrounded the café sending shivers down many of the café's customers' and Natsu's spine.

"But that's dishonest," Mira said in a _deathly_ sweet tone.

"On second thought," Natsu yelled in fear, leaving the café, "Hey wait up, Lucy!"

_To be continued: chapter 2: Awesome Guys play The Drums_

**Edited: 3/2/14**


	2. Awesome Guys play The Drums

_Chapter 2: Awesome Guys play The Drums_

_Juvia would like to believe there was a time when she was happy. She'd always imagine being the princess of a kingdom nice and sunny, known for its beautiful beaches. Juvia loves the beach…almost as much as she loves Gray-sama. Yes if she was the princess the Gray-sama would always be the prince that she was destined to marry and would be as hopeless in love with her as she is with him. Her parents, the king and queen would never have abandoned her and say that they love her almost every day. Then again this is just a dream anyway and Gray-sama would rather not even be around Juvia but be around Natsu-san, Erza-san, and even that new blonde girl, love rival. There was also the fact that Juvia becomes terribly shy when she has to show too much bare skin, like a bikini requires. Perhaps Gray-sama would appreciate it though._

Juvia Lockser paused from writing in her diary as she glanced at her beloved. The class was loud, almost all the students were in class now; the only one missing was the teacher, Clive-sensei. Everyone else seemed to have many friends all in their separate social groups. All except her, she's an outcast along with Gajeel-kun.

You see Juvia and Gajeel-kun are originally from Fairy Academy's former rival school Phantom Lord High School. Phantom Lord High kids would always get into fights with Fairy Academy kids until the district got involved demanding change. The last Fairy Academy/P.L.H.S. altercation was how Juvia met Gray-sama actually. Since Juvia was one of the strongest students at Phantom High, her and her only friends, Aria, Sol, and Totomaru were even in a gang of sorts called the Elemental Four. Gray-sama had confronted her but she backed down because she fell in love as soon as their eyes met. She was actually sort of excited when she got the chance to transfer to the same school as him, once Phantom High burnt down. Gajeel-kun transferred with her upon her begging him, but Juvia felt that wasn't the only reason.

Her beloved was laughing at love rival's actions as she tackled Natsu-san to the ground because she had received a prank originally for Gray-sama.

The two were arguing until Clive-sensei arrived in class.

"Well, well what do we have here," Clive-sensei said breaking up Natsu and Lucy causing both of them to scramble to their seats, the rest of the students as well.

Gildarts Clive chuckled at his students actions and went to stand at the front of dry-erase board were a crudely drawn image of a…..ahem male private part misplaced on the stick figure's head.

"Creative," Clive-sensei said as he erased the drawing, "however, this isn't art class ladies and gentlemen, but math class."

The class was silent.

"Since everyone so good in math that they have time to be loud and obnoxious, extra math homework all week," he said.

The classed groaned aloud in almost perfect harmony as Clive-sensei continued on with class.

Juvia switched out her diary for her math notebook and began to copy the notes as Clive-sensei wrote them.

It was weird really the corners of her notebook were a bit damp as she wrote in it.

XoXoXo

"Hey Lu-chan how was math," Levy said walking up to me at my locker, Jet and Droy behind her as I packed my school bag with all I would need for homework tonight.

"Not so good, Levy-chan, Clive-sensei assigned extra homework all week," I replied getting my clarinet last as I shut my locker.

Jet whistled and said, "Sucks for you guys, Clive-sensei is always sort of tense at the end of the day."

Droy nodded his head, "Yeah, I'm glad we don't have him, last period," he said snacking on some cafeteria fries. How long has he had those?

"I wonder why," Levy said thoughtful.

"Maybe he's really a secret agent for a secret organization to save the world from dark mages and gets tired of his day job/cover story as an academy teacher," I said randomly.

We were all silent then laughter erupted.

"Do all writers have that much of a wild imagination," Jet said. Droy nodded in agreement.

"Nah, Lucy here is just a weirdo," Natsu said, coming over to my locker as well.

"Says the boy obsessed with hot sauce," I replied as the five of us started walking out of the building. Really you should see this guy eat; he almost drowned his chicken sandwich in the spicy sauce and ate it like…like it was one of Mira's pastries.

"Hey don't knock it till you try it," Natsu said bumping fists with Droy.

"Hey Levy, Lucy, Natsu do you guys think the band teacher will let me join latter in the year," Jet asked?

"What instrument do you play, anyway," Natsu asked.

"I play a mean harmonica," he replied.

"Um sorry Jet, but the harmonica isn't a concert/marching band instrument," Lucy said.

Jet grumbled.

"Besides all the awesome guys in band are on percussion anyway," Natsu said tossing a drumstick in the air every so often, "you should get a snare drum, like me.

"I don't know Loke's pretty awesome on his saxophone," Levy said contemplating unaware of the reactions of two of her forever-in-the-friend-zone guy friends.

"Eh Loke is only in band because the girls beat the boys on a three to one ratio as far as numbers go," Natsu stated nonchalantly, "he totally only joined to flirt more, it's like a game with him."

"I'm going to have to agree with Natsu on this one, Levy-chan," Lucy stated remembering the time he tried to flirt with her, but she knew his girlfriend Aries and she was one of the nicest people she ever met but very shy. Maybe that was why Loke got away with flirting so much.

"I didn't say I want to date him, did I," Levy said blushing only a little bit in embarrassment, "besides I sort of like someone else."

A certain stocky teenaged outcast with piercing red eyes and shaggy black hair came to her mind.

"Oh, do tell," Lucy said already having in mind who she was talking about.

"Oh, would you look at that," Levy said, "I think I left my clarinet in my locker, I better start heading back to school to retrieve it."

Levy was gone in flash, Jet and Droy tailing her.

Natsu whistled, "Man they're whipped," he said.

"I think they're sweet," Lucy replied, "but Levy seems to have her eyes set on that cousin of yours, you should hook them up, Natsu."

"What, do I look like cupid to you," Natsu asked.

Lucy giggled, "Well, you do have the hair to make a pretty convincing one," she said. It was true; Natsu had pinkish hair that reminded her of cherry blossoms, very romantic. Did she just use the word romantic to describe Natsu? What had gotten into her? What was this feeling?

"Oi, you've got that weird look on your face," Natsu said snapping Lucy back to reality.

"I do not," Lucy yelled but both their attention was turned to a nearby park that everyone seemed to be running away from.

"What's going on over there," Lucy questioned?

"I don't know but, I have to check it out," Natsu said surprising her and running off.

"Don't you think it would make more since to go get help," Lucy questioned following him and she couldn't believe her eyes when they arrived to their destination. A man with a sinister smile and of face of ill intent floated in mid air starring down on them as if he were god. He had long grayish white hair and an odd tattoo on his face. His chest was also tatted as he wore no shirt but a weird tattered black cape, grayish blue trousers and black flip flops. The man also carried what appeared to be a scythe.

"How is he doing that," Lucy said in disbelief, "and is that an oversized weed sickle that he's holding, people still have those?"

"I am the help," Natsu said glaring daggers at a man who seemed to be levitating in mid-air, "isn't that right Erigor!"

"You again," the man, now identified as Erigor snarled through clenched teeth, "this time I'll destroy you for real, this time."

"You could try," Natsu said as suddenly his whole body was consumed in flames as he started to levitate in the air as well, when the flames cleared, he was in a new outfit, the outfit of the magical knight, "But I must warn you, it's hard to stop me when I'm all fired up!"

He now wore black trousers with golden trim tucked into brown metal plated boots, a long sleeveless open vest that was red with a white outline showing off his well sculpted, muscular body. The only thing that had stayed the same about his appearance was the scarf that looked as if it was made out of white dragon scales was now wrapped around his waist like a sash instead of being around his neck and the fierce look in his eyes. A black wristband was on each of his arms and Lucy just noticed he had a red tattoo on his right shoulder.

Where had she seen that symbol before?

"Wow, he looks cool," Lucy said in astonishment as she watched the two males go all out.

She was sure that she would wake up from this dream soon. She just had to be dreaming.

XoXoXo

Erza was monitoring the town along with Mirajane and Elfman in the secret room of The Fairy Tail Café. Everything seemed fine when an alarm went off immediately drawing their attention to a certain screen were a familiar enemy appeared with the same cocky grin and dark look in his eyes.

"Erigor," Erza grumbled observing him and the boy she saw like a little brother go at it in an evacuated park.

"What is he doing this time," Mira asked coming over as well.

"Who knows," Elfman said also wanting to take a look at the action, "you want me to head over there and help, sis?"

"Don't," Erza said, "Natsu is more than enough to handle the likes of Erigor, besides he has Lucy with him."

Elfman grumbled, "This isn't man, what exactly do we know about this new girl anyway."

"The scanner detected her magical capabilities as soon as she walked into Fairy Tail," Mira said, "now we just need to send the proper push."

She moved over to a high tech positioning system of sorts, which worked like a satellite shooter. Outside of the café you could see a fairy statue turn its shape until it looked like canon weapon.

"Oh, wait let me do that Mira," Erza said.

"Just setting it up for you," Mira replied.

"Mira-nee, Elf-nii, Erza-san," a familiar musical, feminine voice asked shocking the three in the room.

"Lisanna," Mira said turning around shocked yet happy to see her little sister.

"You're back," Elfman said equally surprised but overwhelmed with happiness to see his younger sister again. Elfman was very protective of both his older and younger sister and was saddened when she told them she wanted to leave Magnolia for a few years to study abroad.

Lisanna stepped into the room, "I said that I would come back silly," she said laughing, nodding at Erza, who nodded in reply.

"Cana came and got me," she added.

"Yo," a beautiful nonchalant woman said with wavy brown hair and purplish eyes. She had a bottle of beer in her hand, drinking it.

"Oh Cana, don't tell me you were drinking and driving," Mirajane said as she hugged her baby sister tightly along with her younger brother, concerned for their safety.

"Don't go all demon on me, Mira," Cana said, "I grabbed this when we arrived."

"So what are you guys doing in here," Lisanna asked, "I don't remember this part of Fairy Tail."

Elfman, Erza, Cana, and Mira exchanged looks.

"Eh just college stuff," Cana said leading the girl out of the room with Mira and Elfman.

"No need to worry, Lisanna," Mira said giving Erza a quick look to carry out the task, "we should catch up, we all want to hear about your trip."

XoXoXo

Wendy Marvel-Dragneel looked towards the park as her older cousin walked her home from Magnolia Middle School both of their cats were with them.

"Um Gajeel-san, do you think Natsu is alright," Wendy asked concerned for her brother.

"Huh, oh yeah, sure, I'm sure Salamander's fine," Gajeel said using the old nickname he had for his cousin/rival.

_To be continued: Chapter 3: The Fairy Girl of Starlight_

_Author's note: So all the fairy girls have been introduced...or have they? lol but seriously if you're reading this story don't be afraid to send me a review. Is my story good or is it bad? I'd be telling a lie if I said I didn't mind criticism but...it should help with my writing or a simple so far so good would be nice._

**Edited:3/2/14**


End file.
